Turk Festivities
by Swann
Summary: A small series of short stories about the Turks and their holidays. First up: Thanksgiving.


**Introduction:** I plan on making several little holiday stories based on the ever-so-popular FFVII. Some will be real, others fake. I'm just going to have to have some random made-up holidays, and Reno's birthday. They will mainly consist of Rufus and the Turks but no worries, there will be random visits from other characters and possibly even some originals. All right, now with that said I will continue on with the disclaimer.

I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I don't even own my own copy of it.

Annnnd considering Reno seems like someone who would curse I'm going to throw a couple in. If they are too many feel free to tell me in a review. Also, I'm not the best at editing my own work. I really don't know how I got into English 101. Hmm, I'm also curious if I got the characters played out right. Comments would be lovely. Thank you. Now on with it!

-/-

**Turks Are Like Family**

_Thanksgiving_

-/-

Thanksgiving had always been Elena's favourite holiday. Her lovely sister, whom she'd usually act jealous towards, would get time off from the Turks and they'd have a wonderful family feast out North with the rest of her family. A blazing fire, and a large home-made meal. It was full of laughter and catching up with each other. After the turkey dinner they would all pass out in front of the fire with warm smiles on their faces. It was a generally cheerful day that she looked forward to every year. This had changed around once she had gotten into the Turks. Unlike when her sister was a Turk, there were only four now. She couldn't afford to take time off, nor get permission to fly all the way out.

Reno hated Thanksgiving. It reminded him of what he had never had. When he had lived down in the slums he would always feel envy towards the people on the plate, eating away at their overly-large meals. Stuffing themselves, even when they were already full, while he was down there starving. It was hard not to think about it when every meal you got, you got by stealing it. When he became a Turk, the hate didn't budge until Elena came around.

She had invited Rufus, Tseng, Rude and him over for Thanksgiving. He had declined but she prodded him over and over until he broke. He would go if Rude would go, Rude would go if Rufus went, Rufus was going if Tseng was going. Well, Tseng had already accepted so they all had to come. She told them to be there at four, and to come hungry.

Maybe it would be better than hanging out in the bar, drinking away his brain cells. Just maybe.

-/-

Reno's red-haired head crept out from behind the corner in the hall. He glanced back once, making sure his back-up wasn't too far behind. His colleague brought out his gun from within his jacket and took off the safety. Once prepared Rude gave a curt nod, giving the go-ahead. A smirk crossed his face and he sniffed the air for danger, much like a dog would do. His eyes narrowed and he brought out his prod, now he stepped forward, into what seemed appeared to be a kitchen. Their weapons were held in offense, but what they saw wasn't what they thought the situation might've been.

A petite blonde stood in front of the stove with a black bird in front of her. Over her uniform she wore a white apron with a pink floral design on top. It looked new, like it was used for the first time. There was no trouble. The smell of burning flesh had only been the over-cooked turkey. They lowered their weapons when they saw her lips in a pout and tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"I burnt it! I ruined Thanksgiving!" She sobbed pitifully, in an un-Turk-like fashion. She smeared her tears onto her blazer. She looked back up at the two. While the tears were gone the pout remained, and her eyes were redder than before.

"Hey c'mon now 'Lena, don't despair," Reno said with his usual casual tone.

"How can I not! It's burnt! Now Tseng will think I'm a terrible chief," She began to shake gently, while Rude moved her over to a chair.

It amazed both of the men. They knew Elena was emotionally fragile, but they didn't think she was this bad. She was supposed to be a Turk. She seemed so strong during missions that it was different to see her like this. Reno cursed under his breathe before moving over to the turkey. She was the closest thing he had to a little sister, and he decided to try to help her out. It may be difficult considering it didn't look like he'd be able to salvage any of it.

"It's a turkey," Rude said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Point?" They could tell she was trying to restrain from sobbing as she said the word.

"It would be like eating a co-worker. It just wouldn't work anyway," Rude offered a grin. Well, a Rude grin anyway. It wasn't that big, but it was enough to make Elena smiled.

"What else do you have in here anyway?" Reno started towards the fridge but was stopped by Elena who had gotten up from the chair and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Uhm, let me look," She said, as if it'd explain why she stopped him. She opened it up cautiously and looked in. Reno peeked over her shoulder, spotting empty boxes of stuffing. He couldn't help but make an exaggerated gasp.

"The stuffing is FAKE!" He yelled at her.

"Hey," She shut the door to the fridge, "It's easier to make that way!"

"Well, I bet you burnt it," He argued.

"No, I didn't," She said, with a whiny voice.

"Yes you-"

"No, she didn't," Interrupted Rude who appeared to be taking over the stove for the time being.

"Excellent," Reno said with a grin, "But now we have to see what can go with that. Us Turks need meat!"

"I don't have anything else that could qualify for meats besides hamburger," She said with a shrug, Rude looked away from the stuffing he stood over.

"Hamburger it is," Rude nodded to her. She sighed, and handed him a box of pre-shaped burgers.

"You only have the cheap ones 'Lena?" Reno whined, and he only got a glare and a nod. "Allright, we'll work with what we have. How much time before they get here?"

"Thirty minutes," She said quickly.

"That should be enough time. Rude! Start the burgers, 'Lena the buns. Stat!" They both glared at him before going about the work he assigned them. He sat down, now rather proud of himself. This Thanksgiving was going to be his very best, and he didn't even have any booze yet!

-/-

Twenty-nine minutes later a large pile of burgers were sat down at the dining table. Around it was five chairs, plates, forks, napkins, and knives. All that was missing was the people. A minutes later Tseng walked in through Elena's apartment door, followed by Rufus. He was exactly on time, not a minute ahead or late. They had expected it though. It was just the way of the dot-on-forehead-Wutian's life. How-ever him and Elena hit off, the other three couldn't figure it out. He was cool and controlled; She was fragile and messy.

Rufu's gave a small glare at the burgers at the table but decided not to say anything. He smelt burning on the way in, so maybe he should consider himself lucky. Tseng didn't give it any negative or positive notice. All of them, with the exception of Reno, sat down at the table. They all waited politely, not wanting to start without him.

"Reno!" Elena called, "We're waiting for you!"

"Be patient, be patient!" He yelled back. Elena shrugged at the group. Rude hung his head in shame, while Tseng gave a crack of a smile.

"While we're waiting I would love it if you would all take part in a small tradition that my family usually does at Thanksgiving," Elena looked over the small group. They were giving her their full attention. "We would go around the table and say what we are thankful for." They all sat without words, the only sound being made was indistinguishable and from Reno. It almost sounded like he was going through something.

"I'll start," Rufus finally said. "I'm thankful that you've all stayed by my side through thick and thin."

"I'm thankful that we are able to get through all the rough times and still survive," Rude said clearly. It felt different to hear him say so much in one sentence.

"I'm thankful that you all came!" Elena's voice was full of bliss.

"I'm thankful that you invited me Elena," Tseng's usual cold looked almost affectionate.

"Your welcome," She said softly, her cheeks reddening. Just then Reno staggered in with an opened bottle of wine in his hand.

"I'm thankful to have such great buds as you for a beautifully twisted family!"

-/Fin/-


End file.
